Vehicles may include foldable seats in which a seatback can be rotated in a downward direction into contact with a corresponding seat portion. Folding seats can be used in connection with, for example, the rear seats of a vehicle. The seatbacks can be folded, when not occupied by a passenger or the like, to accommodate a large object in the rear seat, or to expand the cargo area provided by the trunk of the vehicle. Due to ergonomic and other concerns, seatbacks and cushions may have contours and thicknesses that limit a user's ability to fold a seatback to a substantially flat orientation. This can result in a loading surface of the seatback, on which cargo is supported, to be angled significantly upward from an adjacent trunk surface. This is particularly true in adjustable vehicle seats having airs-suspended seat surfaces. This can impact both the useable cargo space, as well as the ability to reliably place objects on the sloped surface. Accordingly, improvements to foldable vehicle seats are desired that allow for a substantially flat loading surfaces.